Iris in Bloom
by trolltasm
Summary: Kagome's human friends have come and gone, leaving Kagome alone. InuYasha, too, has abandoned her and so Shippo decides to take Kagome back with him for healing. His wife, however, has other ideas, and the new husband she has in mind for Kagome is none other than Sesshomaru himself. And, well, Soten always did play for keeps. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat before the graves, petting Kian as she tried to calm down.

Her last human friend had died. It had been hard, watching Sango age and die, but though she hadn't thought anything could be harder, she'd learned that living, alone, after her friends had passed was infinitely worse than watching them die.

Kian mewed and she did her best to smile through her tears.

Kirara had joined Kohaku as he continued the yokai slaying tradition of his clan, but they'd returned once a year to meet up with Sango and spend the winter in the village. One of those visits had coincided with the birth of Kirara's litter of three mewling, squirming kittens, and they had eased her loneliness, for a time. When the time came that they were old enough to be separated, Kian had refused to be removed from Kagome's side.

That was when Sango had explained that the fire-cats chose their companions. Kirara had chosen Sango long ago, when Sango had been a little girl, but when Sango had retired, Kirara chose to go with Kohaku instead. And now, Kian had chosen Kagome.

"She had a good life," Shippo said, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder. "We'll see her again one day."

Kagome put a hand over Shippo's, surprised by how much bigger he'd gotten over the last fifty years. Though Shippo had visibly aged, Kagome had not, and the kit who had once been the size of a human child now towered over her in his adult form. "I know," she said, sniffling, "and her and Miroku's children and grandchildren are still here. They're her legacy."

Shippo nodded as they studied the two graves of Kagome's closest friends. Miroku had passed first, slipping away two years ago during a particularly brutal winter. He'd caught a cold that stubbornly refused all of Kagome's fevered attempts to fight it and in a matter of days was gone. Sango had begun to fade after that. Losing Miroku had been hard on her after so many years together and she'd slowly given up. It was no surprise to anyone when she'd grown ill and eventually passed. In Kagome's mind, her friend had died of a broken heart.

Both had survived well into their seventies, a rarity for the time period, and Shippo was right. They'd had a long, good life.

But it was still hard to lose them both.

"I should be there next to them," Kagome said after a moment, feeling the tears begin to fall again. "I still look like a young woman, Shippo, but I should be wrinkled and old and I'm not. I'm..." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Humans aren't meant to live like this, Shippo. I can't keep watching my friends die."

Shippo sat down beside her and it was odd to see such a sorrowful look on his normally chipper face. "Perhaps you weren't human to begin with, K'gome," he said, falling back on the old nickname. "Or maybe it's an effect caused by the jewel."

She shook her head, unwilling to consider the why when it changed nothing, as Shippo added, "All yokai live this way, K'gome. It's why so few are willing to befriend humans. Just look at Sesshomaru-sama. Even he couldn't hide how he felt when Rin died."

It had been a few years since Kagome had last thought of the girl who'd once followed Sesshomaru around. When Rin had come of age, she'd met and married a wealthy son of a silk merchant who specialized in producing the fine clothing daimyo and their families wore. She'd moved in with him and at first had visited frequently but as the years passed and children came along, the visits grew more and more rare until finally, they'd stopped altogether.

They'd only learned of Rin's death through an accidental encounter with Sesshomaru who had just received the news himself. It had been Jaken who'd blurted out the news, furious they'd interrupted his lord on his journey to her grave.

"I don't want to lose anyone again." Kagome cuddled Kian close, drawing comfort from his warm little body. The kitten was only a few years old and hadn't even reached adolescence yet, but Kagome's heart bled at the reminder that one day he'd grow old and die, too.

.

Shippo eyed his friend, understanding her pain but feeling helpless to alleviate it.

Shippo patted her back as she'd done to him when he'd been a kit, hoping the gesture would reassure her. "Where's InuYasha?" he asked, looking around as he realized the hanyo's presence was missing.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know," she told him quietly. "He up and left right after Miroku died and we haven't seen him since."

Shippo growled but kept his thoughts to himself. InuYasha had never been the most reliable of people, but he'd gotten worse over the last few years. Abandoning his wife was a new low for him, but not one that surprised Shippo. Shippo himself would never leave his wife, but InuYasha was a whole other brand of stupid.

Still, Kagome need comfort, not Shippo's rage. "I'm sure it was hard on him, watching his human friends die," Shippo said lamely.

Kagome shook her head. "It's my fault," she told the kitsune quietly. "He wanted a big family, but no matter how hard we tried, I never conceived. He left because I failed him."

Privately, Shippo suspected the lack of conception was InuYasha's fault, but he kept his thoughts to himself. It would only hurt Kagome more to learn that inuyokai couldn't conceive unless their whole heart was in it, something that Shippo doubted had ever been the case with InuYasha. The hanyo had already given part of his heart to Kikyo and was probably fearful of losing anyone else, including quarter-yokai children that would die long before he did.

"Come visit," he urged, deciding a change of scenery would do Kagome could. Kagome had spent too long living amongst humans when she didn't have the lifespan of one. Staying there longer with them, watching more of those she loved died, would only harm her further. She needed to live amongst his kind, where she could find a proper mate of her own. InuYasha had never been a good mate and now that he'd abandoned her, she was free to find a better life for herself.

But who should he try and set her up with? He mulled over the question but decided to seek his wife's input before he made any decisions. She would, after all, know a woman's needs better than he.

"Soten is worried about the delivery, anyway, and having you there would help," he added, hoping it would convince her when he saw the protest forming on her lips.

As he'd hoped, Kagome finally looked at him. "She's due?" she asked and he almost sighed aloud at the look of relief on her face.

"Our first." Shippo puffed out his chest as he spoke with pride. "She's convinced it's a girl."

"A thunder kit." Kagome chuckled. "You two are in for a surprise."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Frankly, I'll be happy if I survive through the delivery. She's already made Koryu and I rearrange the entire house twice. She's convinced it's not safe enough for a baby, never mind that he or she won't be crawling or walking for a while yet."

"Alright. Let's go save you from your mate." Kagome smiled but he could still see the sorrow lingering. Still, he chose not to say anything about it as they made their way back to his home.

.

"Kaiten, no! Do _not_ zap your sister. Kaiten! I mean it! Don't make me call your mother," Shippo threatened in exasperation as Kagome did her best to hide a laugh.

Shippo gave her a dirty look as his son gave his father an innocent expression, pretending for all the world that he had not been about to zap his sister. Considering Kaiten was just a few months old, he pulled off the innocent look rather superbly, despite the fact that they'd all seen the electricity fizzling in his hand a moment earlier.

"Twins," he ground out, throwing his hands in the air.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen Soten as a baby," Koryu said, puffing smoke as he tickled Shippo's daughter, Miten, with his wings. "She was quite destructive." Koryo yelped a moment later and Shippo and Kagome looked over to see that Miten had grabbed a wing and begun munching on it. "Just like that," he wheezed, trying and failing to get away.

Kagome scooped up the little girl, too young to begin crawling still but not too young to give her 'aunt' a toothy grin that showed off several sharp baby teeth, and pulled her away from the temptation of Koryu's wings. "It's your fault for teasing her with your wings while she's teething," she admonished the small red dragon.

Koryu huffed but didn't argue. "Toothy brat," he groused but the smile he gave the flailing baby in Kagome's arms was lovingly affectionate.

The two babies resembled their mother far more than their father. Both had Soten's dark hair and facial features and if it wasn't for Shippo's bright eyes, she might have doubted he was the father. As it was, the babies had a mix of their parents' yoki and abilities, at least as far as could be demonstrated by their young age.

As Kagome took Miten on a short walk, rocking her, Shippo scooped up Kaiten just as his wife returned from her trip to locate more toys for their growing children.

"Did they behave themselves?" she asked, pressing a kiss down on their son's forehead.

Shippo snorted. "Of course not. They take after their mother."

Soten glowered at her husband. "Me? I seem to recall a certain kit not wanting to share _anything_."

"_You_ attacked _me_!" Shippo protested, ducking as his wife playfully slung at him. "And hey! Watch it! You might hit Kaiten."

Soten rolled her eyes. "Please. I've been fighting since I was a little older than him. I think I know how to avoid hitting my own child, Shippo." She looked over to the door Kagome had slid open to take Miten on a short walk at the sound of Kagome's quiet laughter. "I'm glad you brought her here, Shippo. She's been doing better."

Shippo followed his wife's gaze. "I've been thinking..." He trailed off and caught Soten's curious expression. "I think Kagome would be a good mother."

It was Soten's turn to snort. "She can hardly have children on her own. Unless..." She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not about to let you hunt down InuYasha for her, Shippo. He's done enough damage."

"Hey!" Shippo protested. "Do you think you married an idiot?"

Soten raised a brow as if daring him to argue.

"I wasn't talking about InuYasha," Shippo continued doggedly ahead, deciding to ignore his wife's blatant challenge. He wanted her advice and he wasn't going to get it if he played her game. "She deserves better than him."

Soten seemed to understand immediately. "And so you want to find her someone better."

At Shippo's nod, she continued, "So you want my advice on who. Well, that's obvious. Who else is better than InuYasha's own brother?" She grinned in satisfaction. "He's better than InuYasha in every way. He's perfect." She clapped her hands together and Shippo had been married long enough to recognize her plotting expression.

Shippo stared at his wife, convinced she'd lost her mind. "You want to pair together Kagome and... Sesshomaru? Have you lost your mind, Soten?"

Soten patted her husband's cheek. "You and I both know I'm the brains here, dear. Just leave this all to me."

Shippo was suddenly very, very afraid of what his wife was plotting but if there was one thing he'd learned, it was that nothing and no one could stop Soten once she had an idea in her head. He only hoped she'd succeed—for all their sakes.


	2. Chapter 2

With operation matchmaking well under way, Soten had pursued her plan with dogged intent.

Kagome, however, remained blissfully unaware, even as several of Soten's plots had failed spectacularly. The first, 'Operation Hot spring,' had been to have Sesshomaru catch Kagome in the hot spring, had started off according to plan, but Soten had failed to account for the fact that Sesshomaru would see Kagome naked and keep walking as if he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at all. Kagome had been mortified, but Soten didn't bother to worry about that. She was convinced one day Kagome would thank her for all of her hard work.

The second, 'Operation Damsel in Distress' had likewise failed. Sesshomaru hadn't seem inclined to rescue Kagome from what, upon reflection, wasn't a true emergency. He'd simply left Kagome and Kian dangling from the edge of the cliff and Soten had been forced to make Shippo go rescue her. The cliff she'd 'accidentally' knocked the priestess off of hadn't really been high enough, but she wouldn't make that mistake again.

The third operation, codenamed 'Get Help' had managed to end before Sesshomaru had even crossed paths with Kagome. In retrospect, pitting Kagome against a snake yokai had been her first bad decision. Kagome had purified the snake before Soten had even left the clearing.

By the seventh failed operation, however, Soten lost her cool.

"That inuyokai is driving me crazy!" she fumed, storming around their bedroom as her husband watched her cautiously. She threw her hands up in the air. "I swear, Shippo, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he's doing all this on purpose."

Shippo blanched but Soten hardly noticed. "Does he know?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not." Soten rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing here. Just you wait until my next plan. This time, I'll definitely succeed."

Shippo barely refrained from point out that, if Soten was right, she wouldn't have failed several times. Wisely, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

.

"Don't you think it's odd we've been seeing so much of Sesshomaru lately?" Kagome asked Kian, who mewled at her. "Six times in almost as many weeks. We never even saw him this much when we were fighting Naraku."

"This one finds it just as unusual," a familiar voice rumbled as Kagome looked up from the rock she'd been sitting on to see Sesshomaru standing before her. "He is curious as to why you've been so determined to gain his attention, priestess."

"Hey, it's not _my_ doing." Kagome wasn't sure she liked the daiyokai's assumption. "There's a certain hanyo I wouldn't mind finding and smacking once or twice, but that has nothing to do with you."

He studied her for a moment and then observed, "You have not aged."

"I'm aware," Kagome retorted, feeling then as exhausted as her ninety-eight years should have made her. Instead, she looked no older than her mid to late twenties, despite the fact that even in her own time, she'd have been a wrinkled old woman if she'd still been living at all.

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her sharp reply. "This one would have thought such news would please the hanyo, but he has not seen him."

"Well, join the club." Kagome didn't even feel angry anymore. After years of her husband's absence, the anger had long since fled. All she felt now was a hollow indifference. InuYasha hadn't verbally ended their marriage, but he had made his intent clear by his absence.

"You do not know where he is?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Oh, I know." Kagome let her gaze fall, still too humiliated to let another see her pain. "I just have no desire to do anything about it."

She'd found out what had happened to InuYasha right after she'd left with Shippo. She'd traveled with Soten from time to time before the babies had arrived, looking for supplies for the new arrivals. One of those trips had taken them to an island that had been hidden away, much like Horai, where yokai, human, and hanyo could live away from the prejudices of others. Soten had known of it from the legends of her tribe and she'd wanted to see what they might have to offer for yokai children. Kagome had been dragged along beside her.

It was there she'd found InuYasha, happily married to another hanyo as she carried his child in her arms and the weight of it all had nearly crushed Kagome as she'd realized what had happened.

InuYasha had made a new family for himself without her.

"Hnn."

His reply wasn't a question in and of itself but she sensed the question in his reply anyway. "It doesn't matter," she said quietly, unwilling to let InuYaha continue to affect her. He'd moved on, made his own choices, and she was determined to do the same. Soten had been furious, wanting to fight the hanyo for her friend, but Kagome had refused. It wasn't worth it, and besides, Soten was too heavily pregnant to be fighting anyone.

"He remarried," he guessed casually and she flinched at the words.

"He did," she confirmed, hoping he'd drop the subject. "Have a good day, Sesshomaru." She moved Kian off her lap and shifted him onto her shoulder before she turned to head back towards Shippo's and Soten's home.

Sesshomaru's question followed after her. "Why do you not seek revenge for his betrayal?"

"Why should I?" Kagome retorted. "He's not worth it."

She left and he didn't try to stop her again.

.

Sesshomaru landed on the small island, still not entirely sure himself why he'd felt the need to seek vengeance when the priestess had not. Perhaps it was because he shared blood with the hanyo, he reasoned, and the hanyo had shamed that blood. His nose had taken him right to the door of the half-breed's small house and he had no doubt that InuYasha was aware of his arrival the moment he'd stepped off his cloud.

"Keh. What're you doin' here, bastard?" InuYasha groused, stepping outside of the tiny hut.

How pitiful, that his father's great blood was so reduced to _this_.

"InuYasha?" a soft voice said and a moment later, another hanyo stepped out of the house, her pointed ears twitching as she took in the sight of Sesshomaru. The child on her back slumbered on, undisturbed by the brewing tension.

Sesshomaru grimaced internally, though he was careful to keep his expression neutral. So InuYasha had debased their father's blood further by laying with a cat yokai, had he? How pitiful indeed.

"InuYasha," he greeted the hanyo, watching as InuYasha stepped protectively in front of his wife—his second wife, one for whom he'd abandoned his first. Truly, InuYasha took after their father's oddest quirks. Sesshomaru himself would never take two wives; he'd seen first hand the conflicts that would arise.

"He's sleeping, bastard, so say what you want and leave," InuYasha growled, looking down at his sleeping blood.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws, considering for a moment ridding the world of the hanyo's tainted blood as he should have done long ago. Tenseiga flared its aura, reminding him of the oath he'd sworn, and though he felt it justified, he ultimately decided he would be nothing if he did not honor his own oath.

"How low you have fallen," he said, eying the cat hanyo and their bastard offspring. The babe was an odd mix of both inuhanyo and nekohanyo, but his father's lineage had, fortunately, taken dominance over the other. The boy's ears were silver and tufted, despite the obvious feline features his face sported, and his golden eyes declared their father's true power. "To take one of our father's greatest enemies as your own."

InuYasha was quick to defend his wife. "Keh. Maiko wasn't one of them, asshole. She never hurt anyone." He drew himself up with pride. "She bore me a son right away." He ushered his wife back into the hut before turning back to his half-brother. "What did you want, Sesshomaru? How I live my life is none of your business."

Sesshomaru said nothing, observing that his brother's brashness and selfishness remained unchanged. InuYasha didn't care that he'd abandoned the priestess and likely would have abandoned his second wife if she, too, hadn't met his standards.

"Keh. Fine. You can get your stinking mess outta my home, then." InuYasha turned to follow his wife inside.

"You abandoned the priestess," Sesshomaru said after a moment. "Truly, InuYasha, you are the bane of our father's great blood."

InuYasha stopped at the doorway and snorted dismissively. "The wench is fine. 'Sides, she was barren anyway. Ain't much point in stayin' with her if she's going to be barren forever."

Sesshomaru raised a brow but decided against telling the hanyo of the priestess' fertility. He'd been able to sense it easily, just as he could sense his half-brother's impotency. The child he had would likely be the only one he had and it had only been his great desire for one to prove the priestess' failing that had allowed his inuyokai blood to overcome the failings of his mortal body.

His lip twitched. It would be delightful, however, to prove the hanyo wrong. Mere words alone would not give him such satisfaction. The priestess was pleasant and charming enough and her body had not given way to aging. There was no fear of losing her unless he proved a poor protector—and that would never happen.

It might even be enjoyable. The priestess had challenged him as no one else ever could and he'd always enjoyed a good challenge. She would stand her ground and that, he found, was more arousing than any amount of submissiveness could ever be. Perhaps it had been providence that had put her in his path as of late, for the idea would have never occurred to him otherwise.

"Then you will not mind if this one takes her," Sesshomaru replied calmly, accepting the idea now that it had taken root. He could sense the girl's power, far stronger than the jewel had ever been, and he was reasonably confident that not only would that strength breed into her young, but that his own heritage would take precedence, as it had with InuYasha's own child.

InuYasha gaped. "Like hell," he snarled. "Keep your filthy claws off her, Sesshomaru."

He started for Sesshomaru but his child's squall stopped him cold. Sesshomaru took advantage of the distraction and left in a bright ball of light, determined to put his plan into place.

.

Kagome shouldn't have been surprised to cross paths with Sesshomaru again a few days after their last encounter, but she was. She just wasn't used to seeing him so often.

He landed before her in a ball of golden light, looking perfect without a hair out of place, despite the fact that he'd been flying through the air.

"Kagome," he said, his low voice sending shudders through her as she felt his yoki reach out to encompass her. It was almost more than she could stand, but it felt comforting and soothing, as though he'd physically taken her in his arms and began rocking her.

"S-Sesshomaru." She licked her dry lips.

"You are not infertile."

His comment was so surprising that she staggered. He caught her, pulling her against him though he was careful to keep her from damaging herself on her armor. "W-what?"

"This one can scent it," he explained, evidently assuming that she'd been questioning how he'd known and not why he'd said it. "The fault lies entirely with the hanyo."

Her mind reeled as she took that in, realizing Sesshomaru must have visited his brother. "Oh." She didn't know what else to say. She tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru's claws began running gently through her hair and she lost any desire to move. It felt too good.

How long had it been since anyone had last done anything like this for her? How long since she'd felt coddled and cared for?

It wasn't even odd that it was Sesshomaru, her husband's brother. Somehow, it felt right.

"This one..." He stopped for a moment and then added, "He has found something worth protecting, Kagome."

She gaped at the suddenly soft expression he offered her. "W-what?" She pinched herself just to be sure, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"His affections seemed engaged by you. In time, he is positive it will grow into more." He held himself proudly, as though he was confident she wouldn't turn him down. "He would make a good mate and father, Kagome, if you let him."

"B-but I'm married," she blurted stupidly. There was no such thing as divorce that she knew of in this era.

"InuYasha released you," he said and she studied him for the truth in his words but could sense no lie. "His alpha has seen it and accepted it. You are free to choose another. And," he added, his thumb gently stroking her jaw, "you are most worthy, Kagome."

Kagome considered that. She didn't really have a valid reason to say no. No human man would want her—they'd all think she was evil or possessed when they realized she hadn't aged—and beyond Koga and InuYasha, no other hanyo or yokai had expressed interest in marrying her that still lived.

"I don't love you." She sighed; she thought she could, if he treated her this way, but she felt obligated to tell him the truth.

He inclined his head. "He is aware. But you will."

She opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. He was right, she realized, and with a sudden flash of insight, she saw him cradling a newborn as he showered both her and the child with praise. She saw him teaching their children to spar with wooden weapons and when she arrived on the scene, playfully leading the children in a charge to tackle her with hugs and kisses. She saw him laugh, saw him smile, and saw him look at her the way a man in love does, all the while leaving her with little signs of his affection, like flowers on her futon when she woke.

He might not be that Sesshomaru now, but she knew with clarity that he would be. Because of _her_.

The vision fled as abruptly as it appeared and she nodded without thinking. "I will," she agreed. "And so will you."

He smiled, taking that as agreement as he bent to gently press his lips to hers.

.

"Hah!" Soten crowed with delight. "I did it!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "This wasn't in any of your plans," he reminded his wife.

Soten remained undaunted. "It was still my idea," she sniffed, "and it wouldn't have happened without me. You know I'm right, Shippo."

Shippo, wisely, did not disagree out loud.

.

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived outside of InuYasha's home. They'd used his cloud to travel, since she still wasn't used to the disorientation of traveling by light. She hadn't wanted to come, but Sesshomaru had been adamant that she'd needed to deal with the hanyo so she was free of his influence.

As her husband, he'd insisted he knew best.

Still, she wasn't sure it was necessary, but if it gave Sesshomaru peace of mind and proved where her heart lay, she couldn't fid it in herself to disagree.

InuYasha stepped out, accompanied by his new wife and their young son. The boy was a toddler, little older than her own, and had his thumb shoved into his mouth as he studied them. Once, the sight would have pained her, but now, with her own child snuggled against her breast, she found that she could face his happiness without damaging her own.

"Hello, InuYasha," she said quietly.

"Keh." He tucked his hands into his sleeves as he gave her a wary look. "What're you doing here? I ain't apologizin' for leavin'."

"I'm not asking you to," Kagome said and felt relieved that she meant it. His apology wouldn't mean anything, anyway. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, more open in his affection since they'd wed than she'd have ever believed possible. His stern expression always melted whenever he looked at her or their young son, Haruhito.

Her little treasure. Sesshomaru had been right about her; she wasn't barren. Haruhito was already two and Kagome had become pregnant again, visibly so now. Sesshomaru had been incredibly gentle when he'd scented the change, massaging her tired body while sending her to new heights of pleasure to show his delight.

"Then why're you here?" he demanded. "Maiko and Matsuro have nothing to do with this."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not here for revenge, InuYasha. I just wanted to thank you. We made a lot of memories together, both good and bad, but if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be here now." She nudged Haruhito, who, now awake, showed his father's daring. He bared his fangs at his uncle and hissed.

She heard Sesshomaru chuckle quietly beside her as he pat his son's head in approval.

"This is Haruhito," she said, ignoring Sesshomaru's mirth. There would be time later to teach Haruhito better manners. Unlike his cousin, Haruhito had no obvious signs of hanyo heritage and though he resembled Sesshomaru strongly, it was more than obvious who his mother was by the blue flickers in his golden gaze. "He's our son."

"Soon to be joined by another sibling," Sesshomaru added proudly. "A daughter."

Kagome glared, a bit miffed her husband hadn't bothered to share that news before, but the heated look in his eyes promised the best sort of apology. Later.

InuYasha stiffened but the outburst brewing was silenced by his new wife. Maiko lay a hand on InuYasha's arm and, not for the first time, Kagome was glad he'd left her. She even approved of his new wife, despite the circumstances. Maiko was clearly the calming influence InuYasha needed as he huffed but kept silent.

"I'm happy for you,'" he muttered as his wife gave an approving nod.

"Bring them by when you can," Maiko said quietly. If she was uncomfortable around her husband's first wife, now ex, she never showed it. "It would benefit Matsuro to know his cousins."

InuYasha looked like he wanted to argue but Maiko again silenced him with a careful press of her hand on his arm.

"We will not," Sesshomaru said to Kagome's surprise. Wasn't this why they'd come? "However, if Matsuro proves himself free of his father's fickle nature, he is welcome to visit when he is older."

Kagome wasn't ungrateful. She wasn't sure she'd ever be fully alright with seeing InuYasha and his new family, no matter how civil they might both try to act. Sesshomaru had been aware of that and his protective nature had decided against any further visits, allowing her to fully sever InuYasha from her life... for good.

Maiko seemed to accept that was the best she was going to get. She nodded. "We'll do our best to raise him well."

If Maiko remained this strong, Kagome no longer had any doubts about how Matsuro would turn out. She looked at her husband, who inclined his head with a gentle smile just for her. "We're leaving," she said, turning back to her former husband. "Have a good life, InuYasha."

She stepped onto Sesshomaru's cloud as he pulled her close, tucking her into his embrace. "This one is happy with you, Kagome," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her forehead. "He can only be grateful that the foolish hanyo never realized what he had."

She rose on her tip-toes to gently kiss his lips. "I love you," she told him quietly, full of hope, full of love, and full of promise for the rest of their life together.

He smiled, a warmth he only ever showed to her—and now to their son. "You have become everything worth protecting," he replied quietly. "My heart is comforted by your care."

Haruhito yawned as he reached out for his father, who chuckled and moved to pick him up with one hand. "And, of course, you will grow to protect your mother and sister as well, young pup," he added, kissing the top of his son's head.

"Big 'n strong," their son replied, his tiny chest puffing as he shoved his fingers in his mouth.

Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged an amused look. "Perhaps it is time I told you the story," Sesshomaru began as Kagome felt her heart clench in happiness, "of how your great and honorable father found what would make him strong. It all began long ago, the night your father's father passed away..."


End file.
